Tout alcool a son effet
by Lynariae
Summary: Joon a loupé le concours qu'il avait passé et va se soûler dans le bar où travaille son meilleur ami, Mir. - JooMi -


Comme tous les soirs, depuis que Mir travaillait dans le bar de son oncle, Joon était assis au bar. Depuis le jardin d'enfants les deux garçons étaient amis, inséparables comme les doigts de la main. D'habitude, Joon ne prenait que des boissons non-alcoolisées et discutait avec son ami, seulement aujourd'hui il avait eu les résultats du concours qu'il avait passé et n'avait pas été pris. L'alcool ne résous pas les problèmes mais les fait oublier quelques instants et ça Joon le savait. Il en était donc à son huitième verre d'alcool quand Mir lui dit que le bar fermé. Cependant, Joon était, comment dire, bourré. Mir nettoya le bar, passa un rapide coup de balaie et se dirigea vers la sortie quand il entendit un grand bruit. Se retournant, il put voir son ami allongé par terre. Le plus jeune soupira puis alla relever Joon et le ramena à son appartement. A son arrivée, il enleva veste et chaussures à Joon et l'amena dans sa chambre pour le coucher. Une fois dans la pièce, Joon se retourna et embrassa tendrement Mir qui resta surprit devant ce geste.

Quelques heures plus tard, Joon ouvrit péniblement les yeux mais les referma immédiatement quand ils rencontrèrent les rayons du soleil, un mal de crane horrible lui vrillait la tête. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose de chaud collé à lui, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et constata que c'était Mir. Il se redressa et put voir avec surprise qu'in était nu. Il entreprit de secouer le cadet pour le réveiller et quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, Joon dit :

- Salut Mir.

- Salut…, grogna-t-il mécontent d'être réveillé.

- Euh dis-moi, pourquoi on est tout les deux dans le même lit et que, accessoirement, je suis à poil ?

- HEIN ?! Putain Joon t'abuse…

- Quoi ? demanda t'il alors.

- Bah hier t'étais bourré alors je t'ai ramené ici pour te coucher, t'as commencé à te déshabiller car t'avais chaud mais je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais mis à poil… Après, j'ai voulut partir sur le canapé mais tu m'as tiré à toi et crois moi, sortir de l'étreinte d'un bourré, c'est impossible.

- C'est que ça ? Ouf, j'ai eu peur un instant qu'on ait couché ensemble.

- HEIN ?! Tu débloques mon pauvre ! Je n'aurais pas fait ça !

- Tu me rassures, souria l'ainé. Euh par contre, t'aurais de l'aspirine ?

- Bien sur, je vais t'en chercher.

Mir sortit du lit, attrapa un T-shirt et l'enfila. Joon rigola et dit :

- Eh mais c'est mon jogging !

- Oui tu l'as oublié lors de notre dernière soirée film et que t'as dormi là.

Il tira la langue et continua :

- Maintenant, il est à moi.

Puis il sortit de la chambre et alla dans la salle de bain chercher de l'aspirine dans son armoire à pharmacie. Il commença à chercher puis stoppa tout mouvement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ainsi Joon ne se rappelait plus de rien ? Pourtant, il l'avait embrassé, c'était qu'il y avait une raison, non ? Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander. Il se reprit, trouva l'aspirine et retourna dans sa chambre. Il y vit Joon, rhabillé, assit en tailleur sur le lit. Il lui donna un cachet avec un verre d'eau et s'assit à la chaise de son bureau. Le plus vieux but son aspirine et remercia Mir de s'être occupé de lui cette nuit. Ce dernier lui dit que ce n'était rien et Joon rentra chez lui car Mir avait des choses à faire.

Quatre semaines. Quatre semaines que Joon n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami. Quatre semaine que Joon allait chez Mir mais que personne n'ouvrait. Quatre semaines que Joon allait au bar mais que Mir n'y était pas. Une fois de plus, Joon se rendit au bar et demanda au patron s'il avait des nouvelles de son neveu. Seung Ho lui dit :

- Oui, il m'a appelé ce matin. Il est chez sa cousine à Busan. Il m'a dit vouloir changer d'air quelques temps et il reviendra dans deux semaines.

- Ok, merci beaucoup. Je me suis énormément inquiété pour lui.

- Dis, vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

- Et bien, je trouve bizarre qu'il soit parti tout ce temps sans te dire où et pourquoi il partait. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

- Hmm… Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais avoir son adresse ?

- De ?

- De sa cousine. Je vais aller le voir, je me pose trop de questions.

- D'accord.

Seung Ho donna l'adresse de la cousine de Mir à Joon et ce dernier partit à la gare. Il acheta un billet en direction de Busan, départ à 11H30. Il rentra chez lui prendre quelques affaires pour son séjour puis retourna à la gare. Il prit son train et arriva quelques heures plus tard à destination. Il se rendit à l'adresse que Seung Ho lui avait donnée et sonna. Une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ouvrit la porte Joon dit alors :

- Salut Min Jin.

- Salut Joon. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… Mir est là ?

- Oui. Je vais te le chercher, répondit-elle en souriant. Entre, je t'en pris.

- C'est bon, je vais attendre ici, souria t-il à son tour.

Min Jin se retourna et appela Mir, puis alla le voir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mir apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fut surprit en voyant Joon. Ce dernier dit simplement :

- On va faire un tour ?

Mir baissa les yeux puis prit une veste, mit ses chaussures et rejoignit son ami. Ils se mirent à marcher mais personne ne parlait. Joon parla en premier :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ?

- C'est à cause de toi ! répondit avec franchise Mir.

- Hein ?! De Moi ? répéta Joon surprit.

- OUI !

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu m'as brisé ! Voila ce que tu as fait !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Explique moi, la dernier fois qu'on c'est vu, tout allait bien !

- Alors je suis un bon acteur…

Joon s'arrêta ne comprenant plus rien. Mir continuait d'avancer quand il sentit son ami le retourner. Ce dernier dit alors :

- Mir je t'en supplie, explique moi…

- T'es sur que tu veux savoir ?!

- Oui.

Mir soupira et commença son explication :

- Je t'ai menti…

- Quand ?

- Tu me laisse raconter oui ou merde ?

- Oui, pardon…

- Quand tu t'es bourré la gueule au bar l'autre fois. Je t'ai ramené chez moi et là tu… M'as embrassé. J'ai voulut te repousser mais tu revenais à la charge et je n'avais pas la force de te repousser. Toi et moi... Ca c'est terminé dans mon lit. Après, j'ai réalisé mon erreur et je me suis rhabillé. A ton réveil, tu avais tout oublié alors je t'ai mentit.

- Tu veux dire que… qu'on à couché ensemble ..?

- Oui…

- Et pourquoi tu n'avais pas la force de… Me repousser ?

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME IDIOT !

- Hein ?! fut une nouvelle fois choqué Joon.

- Depuis le lycée je suis amoureux de toi mais j'ai toujours caché mes sentiments !

- Tu… T'aurais pas dut ! dit Joon en lâchant le bras de Mir qu'il tenait toujours.

- De quoi je n'aurais pas dut ? Tomber amoureux de toi ? J'y pouvais rien !

- Me le cacher !

- Pourquoi ?! T'aurais réagit comment ?! s'énerva Mir.

- Comme ça !

Et Joon se jeta sur les lèvres de Mir. Ce dernier fut surprit et ne réagit pas. Joon se recula et ré-embrassa plus doucement cette fois son cadet. Le plus jeune répondit alors à son baiser. Joon colla son front à celui de Mir et dit :

- Je t'aime Mir.

- Moi… aussi Joon.

- Dis, comme la dernière fois j'étais bourré et que je me souviens de rien, ça te dit de recommencer ?


End file.
